Starswirl Academy (MLP Fanfic)
by ODSTBrony
Summary: This is my first fanfic so it may be bad. This story is based on the visual novel called Starswirl Academy. This is basically MY OWN version of the visual novel. Starswirl Academy is like an anime mixed with The mane 6 are all humans who were accepted into a honor school called Starswirl Academy .The school is basically for those people with special tallents. It's LONG so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Starswirl Academy: Chapter 1: The First Day**

**This FanFic is basically MY version of the visual novel, Starswirl Academy. This Chapter is basically about the Mane 6 as Humans. Just picture this whole Fanfic as an Anime. I'm new at this so don't hate**

**N: Narrator; Twilight; RainbowDash; PinkiePie; Rarity; AppleJack; Fluttershy**

**Twilight: 'Opens eyes' Oh what a beautiful day. It's so nice and quiet. Wait, what time is it?! 'Checks time' Oh my goodness! I'm gonna be late!**

**Twilight(N): My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am a 16 year old girl who was accepted into an honor school called Starswirl Academy. Basically what it is is it's a school for gifted people with amazing talents. There are magic programs, athletic programs, fun programs, fashion programs, animal programs, strength programs and a lot more. Me? Well I'm under the Magic program for those advanced wizards. I am from the biggest royal city in Equestria called Canterlot, the Equestrian Capital. **

**Twilight: Where is my shirt?**

**Spike: Hey Twilight are you… GAHH!**

**Twilight: AH Spike! 'Covers herself' Haven't you heard of knocking?!**

**Spike: I'm so sorry! I assumed you were done so I just walked right in.**

**Twilight: Get out! I'm not done getting ready yet!**

**Twilight(N): Yeah, that boy was my cousin Spike.**

**N: After 15 minutes of getting herself ready for school, she was finally ready to take on the day.**

**Twilight: Done! I am ready to take on my first day of school at Starswirl Academy!**

**Spike: It's amazing how you got into the academy, but it's no surprise because you ARE a gifted person**

**Twilight: Thanks Spike. I'll see ya when I get home**

**Meanwhile, at the school...**

**N: When Twilight arrived at the school, she saw a lot of people doing magic and sports and a lot of other amazing things. She was pretty shy because it was her first day at school**

**Twilight: Wow, there are so many wonderful things that happen here! I wonder where my first class is**

**?: Hey, look hit **

'**Twilight gets hit with a soccer ball'**

**Twilight: Ow! That really hurt and came out of nowhere! **

**?: I'm so sorry about that. But you need to be aware of your surroundings. **

**Twilight: Well how was I supposed to know that a soccer ball was gonna come flying to my head? But it was an accident so I forgive you**

**?: I was just practicing my soccer skills so I can become more athletic. Name's RainbowDash by the way, and yours?**

**Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. And I'm guessing you're with the athletic program**

**RainbowDash: You bet! 'Bell Rings' By the looks of our schedule, we have our first class together. Let's go.**

**Class 1: Biology**

**N: As RainbowDash and Twilight were walking to class, Twilight was talking to RainbowDash to get to know each other well.**

**RainbowDash: 'Enters classroom' Wow, the magic program? Like those eggheads?**

**Twilight: Eggheads? We're just really intelligent 'Teacher walks in'**

**Teacher: Well hello everybody! It's nice to see all you talented people. Now let's introduce ourselves shall we? My name is Moonlight Blitz and I teach you girls what you do in biology.**

**Twilight: Hey RainbowDash, I don't really see any guys in this classroom.**

**RainbowDash: That's because the school is divided by the genders. Every class is all boys and all girls. The only class where there are boys and girls in the same class is their gifted class.**

**Moonlight Blitz: Now that I have introduced myself, let's start with you miss.**

**Octavia: Hello. My name is Octavia and I am with the music program. And you can tell that I am in the music program is because of my Cutie Mark on my uniform. And that's pretty much all I have to say.**

**Moonlight Blitz: And how about you, girl with the blue hair.**

**Vinyl Scratch: Hello, fellow students of mine. My name is Vinyl Scratch, but you can call my Vinyl for short. I am with the music program as a head DJ. I am well known as "DJ Scratch" but that's only mu DJ nickname. I have one good friend in this class, and that's Octavia!**

**Moonlight Blitz: So you two live together?**

**Octavia: We do, but it can be a problem sometimes**

**Moonlight Blitz: How?**

**Octavia: Well, both of us have a different taste in music. I like classical music, and Vinyl here likes techno and Dubstep. I play Cello in the symphonic orchestra, while Vinyl is on her DJ set playing very loud music**

**Moonlight Blitz: That's good! At least you girls are getting along. How about you miss?**

**N: The teacher points at Twilight. She was pretty nervous because she's not used to speaking in front of a class. She's more comfortable speaking to her mentor, Princess Celestia. Yes, she is the Princess of all of Equestria.**

**Twilight: Umm.. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I am with the Music program.**

**Moonlight Blitz: Wow. I heard some certain magicians and wizards have their own mentors, who are really good with magic. Do you have a mentor?**

**Twilight: I do actually. Her name is Princess Celestia.**

**Moonlight Blitz: Celestia? You mean the most powerful princess in all of Equestria?**

**Twilight: Yes. And if you don't believe me, I actually have a book she gave me to help me improve.**

**Moonlight Blitz: Wow, so your magic must be really good then**

**Twilight: My magic is good, but I wouldn't say I'm the best, because I know that a lot of other wizards are probably better than me.**

**Moonlight Blitz: That's very nice. And you. Girl with the rainbow hair.**

**RainbowDash: Hey everybody! My name is RainbowDash, and I am with the athletic program. So far my best sport is soccer and I'm pretty good at it.**

**Moonlight Blitz: Oh soccer? Are you that girl who accidently kicked a soccer ball to a girls face?**

**Twilight: It was an accident, because I was the one who got hit with it. **

**RainbowDash: And that's how we became friends!**

**Moonlight Blitz: Haha, that's a funny story on how you became friends. You may take your seat.**

**How about you girl with the pink hair?**

**N: Twilight turned to the girl but looked very quiet**

**?: Oh umm. My name is…**

**Moonlight Blitz: I'm sorry darling, what?**

**?: My name is ****Fluttershy**

**Moonlight Blitz: I'm sorry can you speak up?**

**Twilight: I think she's trying to say Fluttershy.**

**Moonlight Blitz: Is that your name sweetie?**

**Fluttershy: 'Nods'**

**Moonlight Blitz: And judging by the animals in your backpack, I'm guessing you're part of the Animal program.**

**Fluttershy: 'Nods'**

**Twilight: 'Turns to RainbowDash' Now I know why they call her Fluttershy.**

**N: Twilight saw that Fluttershy was obviously shy. So after class, RainbowDash and Twilight decided to befriend her. But they were not sure if she'll talk to us.**

**1 hour later…**

**RainbowDash: Man that class was long. Well at least we have a 30 minute break. So should we talk to Fluttershy?**

**Twilight: Yeah, let's go. She's just sitting there talking to a bunch of animals.**

**RainbowDash: I have a feeling we're gonna have a hard time getting to know her.**

**Twilight: 'Approaches Fluttershy' Hey Fluttershy. How's it going?**

'**Turns her head away and squeaks'**

**Twilight: Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend RainbowDash.**

**RainbowDash: Hiya!**

**Fluttershy: ****Hi…**

**Twilight: So what are you up to?**

**Fluttershy: Oh um, I'm just helping this squirrel get better, but it's getting a little complicated.**

**Twilight: Maybe I could be of assistance**

**Fluttershy: Gee, I don't know**

**Twilight: Come on. You can trust me.**

**N: Twilight used her magic to pick up the bandages to put it around the squirrels arm.**

**Twilight: And there you go! Nice and fitted properly. **

**Fluttershy: Oh, thank you so much! 'Hugs Twilight'**

**Twilight: Don't worry about it. Erk… you're squeezing me pretty tight**

**Fluttershy: I'm sorry. Sometimes when someone helps me with something, I just want to give them a big tight hug.**

**Twilight: Gee. That's the first that you were excited**

**RainbowDash: How come you're always so quiet?**

**Fluttershy: That's because I'm shy when it comes to new people. But when it comes to animals, they're my best friends. That's why I don't have many friends.**

**Twilight: Well we're your friends. And it's nice to meet a new friend. 'Bell rings'**

**RainbowDash: Yes! Gym class! Let's go! 'Yanks Twilight and Fluttershy follows **


	2. Starswirl Academy Chapter 2 (MLP Fanfic)

**Starswirl Academy: Chapter 2: A Friendly Competition**

**Introduction**

**From the last chapter, Twilight had just arrived to her new school, Starswirl Academy, a school for gifted and talented students. She was hit in the head with a soccer ball by a girl, and that girl's name is RainbowDash. They had a little argument but they eventually made up and became friends. They went to their first class which was Biology. They introduced themselves, until they hit a quiet girl with light pink hair called Fluttershy. RainbowDash and Twilight wanted to get to know her because, she doesn't really have any friends that go to the school, so she hangs out with a bunch of animals to keep her company. They had a little conversation with Fluttershy after Twilight helped her animal friend. As soon as the bell rang, RainbowDash said it was time for gym class. So she yanked Twilight to go with her and Fluttershy followed.**

**Meanwhile at the gym…**

**RainbowDash: Yes! Now's my time to show that I'm a real athlete! 'Grabs soccer ball and shows off some tricks.'**

**N: Twilight knew that RainbowDash had great skills, but she's never seen anything quite like that! RainbowDash was doing backflips with the ball still in mid-air. RainbowDash tossed the ball in the air. And when it got close to her, she did a backflip and kicked the ball right into the goal.**

**RainbowDash: Phew! I was a little shaky, but I still managed to make the goal. I still need to improve on my skills. Now let's go and check out the weights.**

**N: Twilight was nervous about going to the weights because she knows that she isn't really the strong type of girl. Fluttershy was nervous as well. She didn't want to lift the weights, so Fluttershy just wanted to observe.**

**RainbowDash: Let's try the ten pounds. **

**N: RainbowDash picked up the ten pound dumbells and started doing some reps. She managed to do ten reps and put the dumbells down.**

**RainbowDash: That was a little too easy, let's try the 15 pounds.**

**N: RainbowDash picked up the 15 pound dumbells and started to count off her reps. she again managed to do ten reps with those heavier weights.**

**RainbowDash: Wow. That was more difficult but I managed to finish off my reps. Check out these guns! 'Flexes arm'**

**Twilight: Wow. They're pretty big**

**? : Oh my. That looked pretty easy if you ask me.**

**N: All of the sudden, a girl with yellow hair with a cowgirl accent confronted RainbowDash as if it were a challenge.**

**RainbowDash: Heh, I'd like to see you top that!**

**N: The other girl picks up the 15 pounds and counts off her reps. RainbowDash was surprised because the other girl managed to do 20 reps with those heavy weights. As the competition was getting tougher, people were starting to gather around.**

**?:Would you look at that! I did 20 reps with those weights. Now I'd like to see you top that! Can you do better?**

**RainbowDash: Of.. Of course! **

**?: Then can you do 10 reps with those 20 pounders?**

**RainbowDash: Heh, you're on! 'Picks up 20 pounders'**

**N: RainbowDash counts off her reps and when she got to her eighth repetition, she decided to give up and drop her dumbbells**

**RainbowDash: 'huff' 'huff' I'm tired. I can't do anymore!**

**?: Hmm. Eight. Not bad, I'll give you that**

**RainbowDash: Oh yeah? Then do 15 reps with those 25 pounders! **

**Others: Ooooooh!**

**?: You're on! 'Rolls up sleeves' **

**N: The girl picked up the 25 pound dumbbells, and did not 15 but 20 reps!**

**?: 'Drops dumbbells' Phew that was difficult! But I managed to beat your challenge by 5 reps.**

**RainbowDash: Okay. Let's have an arm wrestle!**

**N: Twilight and Fluttershy grabbed the nearest table and chairs to see who would win the arm wrestle.**

**RainbowDash: Ready? 1**

**?: 2**

**RainbowDash: 3!**

**N: They used all of their might to try to knock each other's hands to the table. The other girl's arm was bulging along with RainbowDash's. And then after 2 minutes of that, the other girl won the match.**

**RainbowDash: Oh my gosh, you're really strong!**

**?: Heh, you're not too bad yourself! I've never faced another girl that strong before**

**RainbowDash: Well I admit, you're pretty strong.**

**?: Likewise. The name's AppleJack by the way**

**RainbowDash: My name is RainbowDash, and these are my friends Twilight and Fluttershy.**

**AppleJack: It's nice to meet ya gals! Y'all wanna challenge me to an arm wrestle?**

**Twilight: Oh no, no, no. Me and Fluttershy aren't that strong**

**AppleJack: Haha ah'm just playin' with ya. Come on! Let's sit down and have a little chat and get to know each other**

**Twilight: Agreed**

**N: The four girls sat down with each other and began to introduce each other**

**RainbowDash: So AppleJack. I'm gonna guess you're with the athletic program right?**

**AppleJack: You bet! And same with you too. How about you Twilight?**

**Twilight: I'm with the magic program and very smart**

**AppleJack: That's neat! Can you show me some of your magic? Can you levitate this dumbbell?**

**Twilight: I'm pretty sure I can. 'Lifts the dumbbell'**

**AppleJack: Can you levitate anything heavier?**

**Twilight: I'll try my best.**

**N: Twilight was looking for something heavier that wouldn't cause a big mess if she fails. So she looked at RainbowDash and started levitating her in the air.**

**RainbowDash: Whoa! This is cool! **

**N: Twilight was starting to sweat, because magic uses up quite a bit of energy.**

**Twilight: 'Accidentally drops RainbowDash' Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!**

**RainbowDash: Of course I'm ok! That was a lot of fun!**

**AppleJack: Wow! You are VERY good at this magic!**

**Twilight: Thanks! But I still need to work on my energy so my magic could last longer**

**AppleJack: How about you Fluttershy? Tell me something about yourself.**

**Fluttershy: Well, as you can tell, I am the type of girl who is always quiet and shy. I am with the animal program because I am very good when it comes to handling animals.**

**AppleJack: Have you ever trained your animal friends?**

**Fluttershy: Well, I did train this little cricket to sing a song. 'Takes out cricket' Go ahead Mr. Cricket, sing your song.**

**N: Everybody was amazed on what they heard. The cricket was singing a very good melody**

**AppleJack: Wow! It's really cool how you can train your animals like that! It must take a lot of hard work!**

**Fluttershy: Hehe, not really. Everytime I communicate with some random animals, I befriend them and easily teach them a lot of cool things.**

**RainbowDash: Now that we've introduced ourselves. Let's hear what you have to say. Tell us how you became an athlete.**

**AppleJack: Well, when I was younger, I was a very skinny girl. I had no muscle and was kinda weak. My cousin Apple Fritter told me to get in shape and that she would help me because she's a very strong girl. Day by day, I started to eat better and exercise a lot. I grew bigger with muscle almost every week. One day I was going to change clothes because my old shirt was starting to get a little tight. Then one day I felt really fit and felt like I could take on my cousin. I confronted her and asked her if I could challenge her in an arm wrestling competition. She accepted and I immediately beat her at her own game. During the arm wrestling, I managed to make a small rip in my shirt where my arm was.**

**RainbowDash: Wow what a fascinating story! But honestly, it doesn't seem like you have that much muscle.**

**AppleJack: That's because when I was younger I said I didn't have much muscle. Here I'll show you a picture of me back then.**

**N: AppleJack handed a picture to RainbowDash and compared before to right now. RainbowDash looked at the picture and saw that AppleJack was very skinny, and when she looked at AppleJack right now, she had the perfect body for a normal girl, except a little more toned than RainbowDash.**

**RainbowDash: I stand corrected! But how come you aren't as big as a bodybuilder?**

**AppleJack: Haha! I don't want to end up like those women! I just exercise to keep myself fit, not to build up so much muscle! Ah'm just tryin to maintain a normal girl body figure.**

**Twilight: Well it looks like the girls are heading to the locker rooms to change, maybe we should go too.**

**Meanwhile at the locker rooms…**

**Fluttershy: I think we should hurry up. The bell is about to ring in about two minutes. **

**AppleJack: Then we should hurry up then.**

**N: The girls didn't want to be late so they rushed to get change into their school uniforms. As AppleJack was taking out her shirt, it was stuck to a loose part on the locker and made a small rip in the uniform**

**AppleJack: Aw man! Now I got a rip in my shirt. **

**RainbowDash: Oh no. If any of the administrators see that, you could possible get dress coded. **

**AppleJack: 'Looks at the rip' Ehh, it's not that bad. As long as nobody sees this rip, I should be fine**

'**Bell rings'**

**Twilight: Okay. We'll meet in the courtyard after our next class. And try your best to hide that rip**

**RainbowDash: Will do!**

**Later that day…**

**Twilight: 'Sigh' what's taking RainbowDash and AppleJack so long? **

**Fluttershy: I don't know. Maybe they ran into a problem on their way here.**

**RainbowDash: Twilight help me!**

**Twilight: 'Grabs RainbowDash' Slow down RainbowDash what happened? **

**AppleJack: Get back here RainbowDash!**

**Twilight: 'Uses magic to stop AppleJack' Explain to me what's going on once I let you go, and don't try to beat up RainbowDash.**

**AppleJack: I'll tell ya what happened. When the bell rang, RainbowDash decided to be rude and rip my sleeve even more to show the guys.**

**RainbowDash: I told you it was an accident! I didn't mean to rip your shirt even more. **

**Twilight: You two need to calm down. That hole's gotten bigger. We need to find a person to fix that rip before anybody sees it. **

**RainbowDash: I know somebody that can fix that right up! **

**AppleJack: You're lucky I'm in a good mood Dashie. Haha!**

**End…**


End file.
